Have I really lost you?
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Hidan x OC x OCC x Itachi; Chirstmas style. Two female Jashinist's, one Hidan. One bubbly woman, one angst woman and an albino idiot. Can she make him see her sister is no good for him? M - swearing.
1. Chapter 1

After death there is heaven and hell, but what about those who have done bad things but turn in remorse before death to try trick god into letting them in? Where do they go? They fall, fall from the sky and become encased in darkness; every so often, however, angels will fall, "Fallen angels" who have turned on god and are banished from the kingdom for eternity to live among the cursed; slowly becoming cursed themselves, if they live long enough to see their change.

See, most people wake up with a stretch and a cheesy grin to the sunshine. Birds singing, fluffy white clouds coming to your window to greet you with a smile. But not in this base. Here the area is littered with junk, blood new and old, it is always dark and dangerous even on the sunniest of moments. Here you stayed up most of the night with greying rings to the sound of moaning, bombs going up in blazes, shouting of abuse between members and the constant footsteps jittering past while screeching as they go to pick up the latest victim.

The stench of the decaying dead poising your lungs while toxic alcohol and broken ornaments attack you from every side without warning. You might call it a nightmare, perhaps I am just being over dramatic? Dramatic is a film with love spiralling into chaotic remorse, the death of a loved one that changes you and spurs something into the mix. For me? This is an everyday occurrence that I have to go through, even in my dreams I dread that one sound that would tell me my privacy was lost for another long, harsh day.

And on hearing that unsightly alarm scream 'wake-up, it's time for another fan-fucking-tastic day!' my dull purple eyes open to stare idly at the ceiling that was cracking at the seams, a lot like myself really. Groaning I pull the unsightly cover's down to get a look at the rest of my greying room while deciding whether I really had the energy, or not, to remove my deathly pale cheek from the crimson curls to switch off the alarm and go have breakfast with Them.  
It wasn't all of them, actually most of them I could stand but two in particular couldn't help but make my life a living hell.

"wake up you fucking heathen bitch!" ah, 'sweet' words of the devil's son himself. Deciding I couldn't be bothered with Hidan storming my room again like before I slowly rolls my thin legs from the hard and cheap mattress that did nothing for my tense muscles. Changing into casual clothing I sigh staring into the mirror drearily, dark baggy jeans with a red-hole military belt around my waist that has a little spider keychain hanging from it sleeps loosely.

Snatching through my private clothes stash drawer my icy hands latch onto and slip over a black low cut shirt with three skulls on the front joined over each other, on one of the sleeves is a silver and white gothic cross which is ripped underneath it, the sleeve reaches down to almost touch my bony wrist; the other sleeve only covering the shoulder.  
Clipping on my precious black and red Jashinist symbol necklace and the purple vile bracelet chain that has another one of the symbols; my hazy lilac orbs stare emotionlessly through the silence and darkness, I rarely put a single light on, tying a small black sash to the belt to stick out along the side.

I had learned this was one way I got away with the clothes, the Akatsuki symbol was on it and of course I had my cloak at the ready. Brushing the frazzled crimson hair straight my nimble hand snatches for the red make-up pencil so I could place two dot's upon my forehead. Black mascara and foundation hiding the scars, cuts and bruises from sight while putting on the over coat, twirling one of the blood curls in my index finger over my temple carelessly.

It really did piss me off when that white haired moron called me a heathen, I was a good follower like him and my sister even if they shoved it down your throat while I was quiet about it all. Jashin wasn't a product it was a religion in which my sister, of all people, used as a way of getting laid. Stepping out side into the bright lights the thick curtains drape wide open to let the beauty of the real world and bright lights in as my legs carry me towards a large table discussing excitedly about tomorrow.  
This place looked more like a prison than a housing area, graffiti staining the walls and beer cans strewn everywhere, of course I'm not a Germaphobe but the smell always made my nose cringe.

"Tobi can't wait!" the frizzle yells clapping his hands excitedly while saddling another tinsel branch onto the cannibal plant's, Zetsu's, leaves who stares looking annoyed but defeated at the force of a make-over. Everyone agreeing and smiling merrily at this, well, almost everyone. Hidan and my sister Stella where against the festive spirit but rather than just ignore it they found joy in tormenting everyone as a 'gift', tending to plight that they should be allowed to conduct a Jashinist Christmas dinner prayer because it was a sin for them to say grace.

I never saw a point, not in them yelling - I got over that one after the first three days in the base, praying about food. It wasn't god that was cut up to feed us, the poor turkey or chicken was the one who got butchered so if anything we should be sacrificing the poultry to say thank you; well, unless we let Zetsu plan our festive feast! Even Kakuzu, A.K.A scrooge Mc Moneybags, and Itachi, the angst weasel, where in a brighter mood than usual about the event.  
Deidara had allowed Tobi to tie tinsel around the hair band for once but didn't seem to mind anyway because he was too busy gulping down his breakfast loudly.

My head down low as I sunk into the wooden chair to eat delicately, Hidan as usual shovelling it in like a starving slob right next to me, stupidly jumping when he yells about something right against my ear. Closing myself off further from the group my transparent lilac eyes fade further while I eat another piece of food, if it weren't for the albino stealing from my plate then I would probably have been overlooked by the leader checking his rota as usual at the other end of the table.

Soon a normally late head of black comes skipping in to sit down on the other side of Hidan to flutter a few eyelashes but apparently the slob was to busy fingering his food to even pay her any of the slightest attention. My sister Stella and Hidan where drastically different from me, Hidan swears, yells abuse and fights with absolutely everyone. He plighted about our Lord Jashin all of the time and took sweet pleasure in bullying me with my 'sister', Stella on the other hand loved to yell in another manner.  
The raven haired woman will always try to find a way to latch onto Hidan, even if it meant kissing his rear-end even though he was completely wrong about something.

Unlike me Stella loved fashion and makeup, sex and booze, always bouncing about in a hyper manner. Me on the other hand hated men to hell and back if not further, what I wore I couldn't care less about and I tended to stay very still. Everyone always telling me that I had a sheepish voice that was slow and tranquil, apparently my soothing aura could put anyone into a relaxed state of mind.

Tending not to speak unless spoken to my faith in Jashin is pure but not enough to shove it down everyone's throats, they got enough of it from Hidan and Stella every single day anyway. Unlike that albino rat my hygiene was at least proper but with moneybags being so up-tight water wasn't always easy to get, I tended to be a friendly person that spoke politely to everyone; more or less open minded really.  
Murmuring softly to myself the pale fingertips graze ominously over my rosary beads while I pray to each bead around my neck in turn, sometimes even stabbing a fork in my hand in awe of my god then clearing the blood up to keep the area clean. Everyone was used to the way both Jashinist's treated me, but even after this it surprised them to how cruel they could actually be to one of their own followers.

Finally finishing my meal I get up to disappear, not before Hidan could throw snow at the back of my head of course. Wincing I glance at the sniggering bully before turning to leave after watching my sister lean into him, the glare creeping up his face at the unwanted contact.  
"why do you have to be so mean to Vesta?" the raven haired woman enquires stroking his bare chest tenderly with a purr.  
"because the fucker irritates me" he snaps with a glare, Pein rolling his eyes at this comment.  
"the girl hardly speaks, let alone leave her room" the leader states drinking from his dreg of wine.  
"exactly! The bitch just fucking stares at me, sits next to me, even fucking asks to bloody pray with me" what that had to do with what Pein had earlier stated made a few groan inwardly, what that 'exactly' had to do with her silent behaviour was beyond them.

"she's only trying to be nice to you" Kisame points out matter-of-factually as the albino scowls at the nodding dogs and then towards the woman still latched onto him with her bright olive skin hand rolling Jashinist symbols into his abs.  
"she maybe quiet but you do hurt her feels when you act like that, un" Deidara complains watching the lackadaisical fire wandering aimlessly back into the dinning room.

"has anyone seen my scythe?" I quietly enquire heading the way they point towards a cresant moon blade weapon with black straps and a torn effect up the shaft. "thank you" I reply picking it up from the wall to walk away again through the sickly yellow lights of the hallway.  
"she looks fucking fine!" Hidan snaps again now stealing food from Stella's plate while her hand starts to run across his shoulder then linger back down, everyone trying not to watch the scene that made him look like a pimp.

"I bet you anything Hidan can't be nice to Vesta for even an hour" Kakuzu mutter's while everyone put their own bets in.  
"why the fuck would I want to be nice to that bitch?" he enquires watching cautiously to Stella starting to move her hand somewhere else, the small fuse in his personality starting to cinder with every centimetre taken.  
"because we'll give you anything if you can?" Itachi mumbles getting up to leave, the albino glaring suspiciously for a moment.  
"bring it fuckers" he plights stomping off as the raven haired woman flops to the floor and curses his escape.

Meanwhile in the dark recesses of the base dungeon I had paused to stare at the stretcher, 'out of order' stuck to it making me mumble, the ends ripped and what looked like spit etched into the tanning parchment. Down here it was quiet and dull, the air thick with blood, alcohol and cigarettes, loud music hammering the chipping walls from above as I slowly counts the doors on my way along the winding hallways looking for a place no one will find me to be alone.

Thankful to find the door as my clattering keys slot neatly into the lock that seems unused and rusty, my lilac eyes shifting to a certain albino scowling about something and coming my way. To be honest I couldn't be bothered with him at the moment as I stand slowly prodding at the key hole aimlessly, deciding not to cause any problems when he start glaring right at the sight of me and moving faster.  
Clearly hearing a curse hiss it's way through his lips when my reflexes shut and bolt the large metal door quickly to look about the empty room, I had designed it myself, an alter in the middle and a permanent ritual symbol on the floor and walls, above on the ceiling is another one creating a kind of box.

My room was sound proof and escape or entering resistant which was just perfect for me because it meant I had solitude here, pulling away at the clothes I change into a towel like robe that is white in colour before slowly standing at the door. Hand's reached up then placed into a Jutsu as the symbols glow, sticky gunk creating a bridge towards the symbols as I walk along it to kneel in the centre and in front of the alter.  
Alone in the solitude my hands are stabbed through with kunai sending the shuddering pain through my body that turns to exotic pleasure. Slicing about the blood comes spilling out across the floor while I slowly go into a world of my own, one where only I and Jashin exist together to speak and absorb the relaxing atmosphere. Taking the spear to my throat I stab it through brutally clogging up my windpipe and suffocating my lungs with heavy and hot crimson blood.

Sometimes it felt that if I glanced about, even though I know there was no one there, someone would come out from the dark and give me a cuddle, a kiss hello. Then comfortably sit and chat to me but of course I was alone, I always have been and always will be from now until the end of eternity, in a totally different world I will never be apart of.  
Hearing a heavy slam at the metal door my eyes open lightly while my head turns to look at the spinning steel, weapons stabbed through my white towel gown while I lay in my own blood that had gone cold and sticky apart from the leaking fluid that layered up and over it to refresh the sheen. Twitching a hand my body slowly sits up before my shuddering hands grip my necklace, eyes shut again to pray silently with the cool metal to my lips.

As of now I couldn't tell my blood from my crimson hair, falling asleep into this I awoke later to another bang but this time it wasn't just creaking of old steel as the banging becomes more frantic. Drearily getting up with the weapons still stabbed through every part of my body I open the stinging metal to stare at Hidan, his mouth wide to yell something at my sister standing to the right of him. The lilac shimmering like a star in my eyes as both stare at the clotted up blood that caked every inch of me, glancing between then expectantly they seem to finally get on with it.

"are you done already? We have a fucking bet to get on with" he scowls watching me sigh and shut the door right on his face, mopping away the staining blood and stacking the weapon upon the wall my pale hand grabs a bag with my clean clothes inside. Hidan still standing with Stella outside as he tries to keep my sister off of him, locking my ritual room I had expected them to say something but they only watch which adds to my paranoid suspicion. "bitch, we have to be fucking nice to you for a day. What do you enjoy?" he glares with a disdain of hatred at those chosen words, my mind flooding with something as I turn to stare at them both from the corner of my eye while walking.

"leave me alone and I'll be happy" I mumble disappearing up the stone steps in bare feet towards the bathhouse, both stopping while I walk in and lock the door. To my surprise they had actually done what I wanted and hadn't come near me or spoke to me the entire day, not even a snowball in my bed or a scythe stabbed through my heart. Laying in my room that was floored with cheap brown carpet I turn to look at the single white wall I never painted but instead coloured with a ritual symbol just for show, a table with candle roses upon it.  
This was a medium sized bedroom with a moderately sized double bed and drawers, all of my personal stuff scattered neatly around the room that was vacant but homely all in all. Opening the window my head sticks out for the fresh-air before coming back in and pulling the drape curtains across so that only a small slice of light can get in, vacuuming up the carpet of any crumbs and putting new soap in the bathroom I sigh while pulling off the head piece that tied my hair back.

This silence was weird and without much thought my body had started moving towards the door and out to sit down at the table-top counter in the kitchen to sips from a cup of coffee before sticking my tongue out, everything tasted horrible in this place. Looking at the packet my lips form a pout at the cheap products Kakuzu would force us to use, even the toilet paper was cheap and tacky.  
Putting it down to having to be 'secret' I sigh again before putting the T.V. on to watch the news, this life style was gloomy and boring but with a thoughtful smile I thank Jashin that for once he listened to my prayers and gave me one satisfying day of no Hidan, no Stella.

Tomorrow I would have to go back to being bullied and stalked by the masochistic albino who never left me alone, not even for a second in the base. Apparently the two Jashinist's had gone out and weren't back until it was mid afternoon, another sigh parting my lips when I see the idiot's fist fighting in the background and yelling at one another as they see the clear signs of a jittery and nervous wreck coming close by. I can't help flinching from yelling or violent acts, even if they weren't even directed at me in particular. My eyes watching both bum-buddies coming to stand near me again, even though they were not actually doing anything they seemed evil.

Settling further into the sofa my red locks are lifted up as I turn to look at Tobi messing with the ends by holding it up so the bottom becomes a wave, his finger nail parting them then flicking the hair from side to side.  
"can you do this to Tobi's hair?" the swirl enquires as my lip curves slightly to peer at the short hair, humming gently my head shakes. "why not?" Tobi squeaks cuddling into my arm while locking the other in his hands.  
"your hair is too short, Tobi-chan" the smile creeping up my lips as something in the atmosphere tinges a dark blue of jealousy, squinting my eye to turn around the emotion was gone, must have been Tobi?  
"what if Tobi grew it?" he questions hugging a lot harder than usual making me tense.  
"perhaps" as usual my voice purrs soothingly into the atmosphere before Tobi scuttles off somewhere else, glancing about the dark room again my pupils trail someone sitting next to me until it reaches the bare chest, oh Jashin.

Getting up to leave they snatch me back with a growl, glaring at me I sigh and lay back again, this was probably the most irritating part of the albino. The fact that he just sit's there watching my every move without speaking or moving, apart from his milky pale chest rising and falling every so often. He had done this so much that I can't tell if he likes me, hates me or just does this to irritate me or Stella.

It wasn't always like this though, in fact we were friends at one point, closer than you could be to your own heart, but that stopped when my sister came to take over the place. Foolishly Hidan had become attracted to her and they went out, I think they still are, it was while I walked along the hallway that I saw Stella getting unnaturally close to Itachi in his own room.  
Sticking about the unthinkable happened, on both their parts, as they started kissing! The shock glued me to the ground just long enough to see more than that going on, remembering that stupid albino I had found myself running about looking for him. As usual sitting about waiting for my sister to appear only to become rather irritated when seeing me, probably not the one Jashinist he wanted to look at.

Shutting the door the words just came spilling out as his face started to drop then grow into a scowl, shoving me against the wall he had ran from the room to look for Stella. Who knew my sister could be so cunning? Well I knew but never thought she'd actually use it on me, a little later in my own room the Jashinist had come in with his scythe raised up. Staring with wide eyes I hadn't expected him to plunge it down on my own shoulder, my raven haired sister 'crying' about something while that weasel bastard had the courage to smile at the outplay while passing by.  
Right up until this day I can still hear the yelling Hidan gave me for -lying-, telling me that if I never tried to jeopardise his one chance at a relationship again he would do worse. As if he could do worse. It's probably why my personality and confidence spilled out with my blood that day, probably why I can't do anything without a frail voice and weak smile.

Why Hidan calls me a heathen? I'm not very sure but I know one thing, it's best I just let Stella do what she likes, the minute that idiot albino figures it out it'll be too late; I just have a feeling it will be anyway. Being as stubborn as a mule I probably made things worse by trying to prove that my sister was doing something behind his back which ended in my heart being gouged out, limbs strewn about the place and precious things being broken.  
My other back up plan was a video tape, a very big T.V. and a pair of speakers, boom boxing Stella having 'fun' with Itachi. That ended with me in a corner in a heap, everyone else believed me so why the hell didn't Hidan?! The words 'it's obviously photo-shopped' doesn't actually work with a Video, I don't even know how to use the internet let alone edit something.

Eventually Pein and a few other's became worried for my own health and Kakuzu's money so decided to themselves to have a meeting privately with me, apparently they wanted me to just stop and let it happen because it wasn't worth it. Hidan is an idiot and even with all the proof in front of him he would never listen, Stella had him wrapped around her finger, even with a tightening heart I just accepted it and became part of the background crowd.  
Choosing to ignore them completely but that seemed to make Stella and Itachi edgy and soon started to watch my every move, not leaving me alone for a second unless asleep because they find the sudden stop in my persistence suspicious.

Just thinking about it fuelled so much anger that I had been caught sometimes either emotionlessly crying or punching walls just to relieve it. It hurt but the best thing was to just show spite towards Hidan, any kind of hatred to keep him away from me so that when it all falls apart at least he wont have to see the sickening pride I have shine through like a sun while a radiant smirk captures my face, I would probably laugh at him too, tell him he is a fool. That sweet sound of comeback just made me tremble, with fear and with glee.

"Vesta, it's your turn to take look out at the cave" the shark nin states as I nod and get up to go keep an eye on everything, It was still the albino's turn to keep an eye on me.  
"I thought I told you, leave me alone" my voice wasn't supposed to be so bitter but it stopped him in his tracks, just as long as it kept him away from me so I don't turn on him like some kind of animal and try do onto him what he did onto me.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting on a rock to stare at the white snow my cheeks tint a gentle pink at the cold, the sky above starting to grow darker than usual as the snow start's to grow into a blizzard. [I'm sitting down here but hey you can't see me, your words cut deeply - they're just some other lies. I'm hiding from a distance, I've got to pay the price defending all against it. I really don't know why you're obsessed with all my secrets, you always make me cry, you seem to wanna hurt me no matter what I do] I mumble just low enough not to echo the song about, the last thing I needed was someone to hear me.

[I'm telling just a couple but somehow it gets to you, but I've learned to get revenge and I swear you'll experience that some day. Hey you can't see me, kinda invisible, you don't sense my stay but I'm not truly hiding, not like a shadow. Just thought I would join you for one day, I'm sitting down here but hey you can't see me] pulling the black cloak my eyes trail about before catching Hidan before he goes back behind the large stone close by making me groan slightly.

[I'm not trying to avoid you, just don't wanna hear your voice but when you call me up so often I don't really have a choice, you're talking like you know me and wanna be my friend but that's really too late now. I won't try it once again, you may think that I'm loser but I don't really care, you may think that it's forgotten but you should be aware,cause I've learned to get revenge and I swear you'll experience that some day] dropping back to sprawl along the rock my eyes trail the upside down ground towards the base, who would attack a place no one knows about at Christmas anyway?

Stretching and closing my eyes the heavy weight of each muscle takes a side just making it more uncomfortable, just how I liked it. Hearing footsteps my eyes start to crack open to look at my sister, something behind her back while I just watch, the sound of midnight ringing me round like a guard when it dawns on me. Their little 'friendly' act was over making me slide off the side to roll onto my tiptoes like a cat when I land, a heavy and rather sharp smack to the side of my head smashes the other side against the rocky stone.  
"Hidan-kun~ I wanted to get her with a snowball first!" my sister plights through the heavy ringing in my ears, everything spinning as I catch blood dripping and trickling hotly down my cheek. They weren't throwing snow, more like ice and rocks making some village memories come back in floods.

"come on then fucker, fight back!" the albino snaps bitterly watching me starting to slide down the rock, I'd like to see him do same but when something shines like a weapon it didn't take long for me to dizzily turn on my heel and run in any direction. Falling over every so often as everything seems to be getting colder, hail and snow all around me as my legs just keep going. Another heavy thunder to the back of my head as my body hit's the snow, a cheer from behind hidden by the echo and misty blizzard all around me.  
"well that was no fun, she's knocked out now…lets go back in. It's cold out here" Stella states as the crunching of only one pair of feet starts to shift. "Hidan-kun?" the fritz's voice enquires as my eyes open slightly to look at my hands digging into the settiling white.  
"what about the fucking heathen?" that was a weird statement coming from his lips but what sounds like him being dragged starts to form about like a muffler.

"she's immortal! Vesta will live" the sister laugh's in a nonchalant manner seeming to bound while Hidan mutter's following behind, for some reason I think the only reason he calls me a heathen is because I tried to take something Jashin gave him. He probably doesn't know that perhaps what he has taken to be a gift from our god is what has made him lose something more precious, be that his soul or his heart and in the end he's going to regret every minute he ever bothered because everyone but him can see that Stella will only hang about until he's given himself to her because then she's slept with every guy, even if that where behind his back also.

Everyone was probably trying to stop me from saying something because they are all guilty of it and don't want that scythe turned on them after seeing what he did to the one trying to break the pain from getting it's claws on him. What a fool I am, to have loved such an idiot, a fool for even thinking he was worth being friendly to. Suppose I'll blame it on the moon since that was the reason I fell for him, just watching him ritualise under its radiant beam with a carefree smirk.  
The butterflies in my stomach churning at every elegant movement he did for Jashin, even if it may not have seemed very beautiful to anyone else it was like a song for me. For some reason his rituals just aren't the same but perhaps daylight licked me into shape because I must have been asleep for days after finding out my sister started dating him.

Moving my lips to breathe his name makes me open up my eyes to stare about again, I felt really warm now making me think someone was hugging me again and found myself alone. Alone above a raging sea that stole the only boy I loved and drowned him, it really does feel weird saying that I loved that egotistical, arrogant, foul mouthed moron. I suppose when him and Kakuzu found me in a cave alone and shit scared of everything around me they took some sort of pity, or perhaps that was because I was naked in the centre of a Jashinist's symbol with blood all around me and weapons scattered around the place.

That day as I sat curled up against my knee's rocking back and forth begging for Jashin to forgive me, the sight of the two of them sending me into faster begging while nails dug through my hair to claw deeply. Once I saw that symbol my eyes bore into it then into Hidan's eyes without being unlocked, hoping Jashin had sent him here to speak to me. To show me I wasn't alone in an immortal coil, the only one praying for a saviour.  
When I went to find him after Pein let me join all I wanted was to feel him close to me, all I wanted was to hear Hidan, see the albino's light that was leading me to a place where I could find peace again.

Until Stella came about my choice words and prayer's for Hidan were 'you are my strength that keeps me walking, you are my hope that keeps me trusting. You are the light to my soul and you are my purpose'. Hidan was pure and untainted by pathetic things but that was lost, the words 'you're my everything' crumbled to nothing more than 'were my'. Which was probably why I fought so much to try keep it that way but once I saw he was lost my soul just gave up fleeting, my heart beating.

Now all that runs through my mind is the relevant question, how can I stand here with you and not cry?, Hidan was my first and only so why haven't I chosen to cry up until this point? It's like my mind has been trying to block it out up until those heavy pieces of ice shattered that wall and let it all out. My mind was once calm from the storms, and gave me rest but Hidan had stolen my heart without me realising it, sucked up every one of my breath's to exhale them out into abusive shouts against me because the love was too strong, too genuine.

Would anyone take me in or take me deeper? now? Of course not because I'm a bundle of raw knuckle that will never reform, I'm the child of the family that has everything taken and given to my sister just to spite me but that's what made me the better person. Laying here in the snow my body start's to twitch as I get up to stand to an angle, I may as well get inside before the frostbite and hypothermia got worse, not that I was afraid of it, it's not like I'll lose any bits or die, I'm immortal.

Inside everyone was asleep making it easier to get to the dungeon without being seen, after a hot water bath to unfreeze my limbs I get on with my Christmas ritual. Upstairs everyone was awake opening their present's as people run from Kakuzu's room with money, walking in his double eyes stare at me.  
"you're here to steal my money too?" his voice grouchy while I come to stand in front of him.  
"no, it's your Christmas present…" I mumble watching his expression change as my arms wrap around him, the pale of my icy cheek nuzzled into him. "it's the most I can give you" I smile staying there for a while feeling his large hands run over my spine, moneybags could give as much of an annoyed stare as he wanted I knew he enjoyed it. Holding up a small parcel he glances at it before opening the terribly wrapped paper, a sweat drop rimming his forehead slightly.

"this is the money I gave you to Buy a present" smiling sweetly up at him I nod gently.  
"merry Christmas!" hearing him chuckle I wave softly, may as well give everyone else their gifts. Everyone raising their eyebrows to being given mistletoe in a box from me, they seemed happy enough with the presents.  
"you really don't get the idea of Christmas, do you Vesta?" giving a confused expression I look about.  
"I thought you had to give Christmassy things at Christmas time? It was either mistletoe or tinsel but you guys seemed to have plenty of that" I pout looking about again, they seemed rather disappointed with the presents now.  
"I think it's a good present, un. Now I can go out and find a cute girl to kiss" the blonde smirks planning in his head, everyone glancing at the branch before giving their own kind of smirks, Kisame and Zetsu seeming the most pleased.

"since you don't celebrate Christmas I got you this" Deidara holds out a clay Jashin symbol making me brighten up and take with awe, the look on my face seemed enough to make the bomber smile at the achievement. "the best bit being it won't blow up, even though it should un" putting the baked symbol into my pocket I give him a quick cuddle before opening another one, inside was a pile of baked cookies with the symbol encased in chocolate chips.

"that's so sweet, thank you Tobi-chan" I smile nibbling into one, they tasted great, the childish nin cuddling me again. Glancing into another box the lid it put back over as I glance at Kisame, my cheeks tinted pink out of embarrassment. "t-thank you, Kisame. I'll…try it on later" him smirking but no one seemed to want to know what the perverted shark had given me, apart from that the rest were more baked goods and a new Akatsuki ring to replace the one that looked about ready to snap along with a few new weapons.

Apparently Hidan and Stella where off doing something down in the dungeon, no one bothered giving them presents since they didn't want them and only started fighting if they did. That however never stopped me hiding one under Hidan's pillow, I had bought the moron a Jashinist band to tie around his weapon; he'd probably think it was Stella who gave him it anyway. Hearing someone coming my eyes dart about before my body is launched at Kakuzu's coat to pick it up when they enter.

"the fuck?" Hidan questions with blood all over him as Stella glares suspiciously.  
"Kakuzu needed his coat" I state calmly walking past them with it drooped up in bundles, clearly it was too big for me to even carry. Sighing relief at the escape as I put it on the back of the miser's chair, the tanned man giving me a strange look as I make a face at him, the questioning expression fading.

Inside the ritual room again my body nuzzles into the warm nectar of blood as yelling comes closer towards the metal door, cursing myself for not locking the dam door as someone enters. All of the Jashin symbols everyone gave me scattered in the blood as my sun bathing manner is broken by them stomping closer, being kicked over the lilac in my eyes turn up to stare at the glaring Hidan then towards the door now shut and locked.

"bitch, make room" he glare's sitting down making me stare at him in a confused manner, rolling his eyes I find him push me to one side so he can get into the circle.  
"…Hidan. Go find your own circle" I mutter wincing when he stabs himself to add the blood to the circle, trying to push him back out before pausing when someone else starts hammering at the metal door.  
"Hidan! Hidan-kun~ come out…I'm sorry~", Stella. Shoving at him harder he start's to scowl about something. "it was only a mistletoe! I know you hate kissing me" pausing at pushing the albino again I could feel that if I had cat ears they would be twisting all about the place just to listen. "f-fine! Then I'll go kiss Itachi instead, see how I care" that probably wasn't the best thing to say, Hidan's body tensing up on every side as he readies a weapon out of rage.

I'm not sure if it was the adrenaline running through my body, the want to protect Hidan or pain turning into pleasure talking but my body lunges up onto him as the weapon penetrates my back. Claws dug into him as a stiffened groan is leeched from my mouth, Hidan's eyebrow scrunching up when nothing hit's him. Peering down at me as he wriggles the kunai away just sending more pleasure down my nerves forcing another low pitched groan to vibrate my throat. I just manage to gasp out a breath expecting some sort of yell or shove, the albino just mutter's something.

"shouldn't you be happy you got a kiss? You have been dating each other for about 2 years?" I mumble getting over the stab to slip off of him onto the strewn blood again.  
"Stella knows I fucking hate showing affection in fucking public, it's gross!" he bitterly snarls sounding much like a child, I was used to that since that was all he used to sound like when he complained to me about something. Come to think about it, why was he in my chamber to complain about it?  
"then go complain to Stella?" as harsh as it sounded I really couldn't be bothered helping someone who never listens to the truth or accepts point blank evidence before him, Hidan glares for a moment as I sit pondering something, I had actually without thinking about it helped the stupid Jashinist.

Watching him stand up and storm off I do not expect to hear a fight because he'll probably kiss her ass, say sorry and get on with life, flopping back into the blood my lips pout because it had gone cold. Glancing to the other side my eyebrow hitches ever so slightly, Hidan's crimson liquid was darker than my own blood. Peering about my finger dips into the blood to swirl it into a heart shape making me smile lightly, getting cleaned up once again I had decided to have a walk about the base. Hearing yelling my ears and feet trail it towards Itachi's room, I could only guess what was going on in there as Hidan comes storming over.  
"bitch, have you seen--" glaring for a moment his eyes shift to Itachi's door, hand shifting up for the handle while I walk away quickly towards anywhere but here, running when I hear a thundering screech from Hidan.

Skidding another corner with my heart racing as my body lunges for the first door I could get my hand on, I wasn't the one being targeted but for some reason my body told me to run, hide, fade into the background right now. Finding myself in a closet I grab and push past the spare coats, shoes, umbrella's, hats galore to pile up and duck myself further away. Screaming and shouting passing while more than the usual explosion happens until eventually, nothing.  
No shouts, no screams, no footsteps, no bombs. Pulling away from the corner to push open the door with a creak my head comes out to glance about, stepping slowly down the charred corridor, the sight of blood alarming me.

Peering about the living room was one giant gouging wreck as if a meteor had struck, tied up in Kakuzu's thread is Hidan whom has his hair ruffled and soaked in blood, the cloak gone to reveal gashes and blood everywhere. Stepping closer he does not move but of course he isn't dead, the miser's thread tying him into a star shape with more constricting every other part of him over and over until a knot of tangled spider web straddles everywhere between the two pillars. No one seemed to be around as I do a search and then come back, the Jashinist now awake and glaring at my approach.

"bitch untie me!" Hidan snaps while I just look about, why did everyone evacuate and leave the idiot behind? Hands reaching up then retract cautiously, if he's been tied up then there's something dangerous about him.  
"where is everyone?" I mumble peering about then back at him struggling again.  
"they fucked off! Let me go so I can fucking rip that weasel apart!" he savagely snarls making my eyes widen, there was no way I was going to untie him if that was his reaction, there is his usual angry growl and yell than there is that.  
"what did he do?" I enquire staring at a symbol close by cautiously, Hidan had grown silent as I turn to look at him.

"your slut of a sister was fucking banging that asshole!" there it was, that huge grin I knew I would get, the sadistic eyes in place, the snigger through my teeth that stops his anger to become alarmed. "why the fuck are you laughing you bitching heathen? Your fucked up sister was cheating on me!" I do not reply because as of now I was actually in a world of my own, the laughing getting stronger and stronger knocking me to my knee's. For once the albino looked slightly frightened of me, words spilling it like a waterfall of hatred.

"you deserved it" and there it was, my revenge, my resolve. Standing up to look him in the eyes this time his own eyes where dulled, my own brightened as I sigh out the giggles to just grin like a Cheshire cat. "I should just leave you here.." stepping closer his head shifts back while I pull his chin down to be eye to eye. "mm? Hidan-sama…you've gone quiet" the petal pink of my lips gleaming towards his own that are just an inch apart. "does it hurt? Knowing you're alone?" more silence.  
"knowing that every time you sliced me, told me I was worthless, a liar. That I was the only one telling you're the truth?" staring him right into the eyes they shift away gleaming with a guilty realisation. "figuring out everyone was lying to you because they where all guilty of touching her?" his head turning back to stare into my eyes. "they didn't tell you, did they?" smiling my eyes show a thick sadness as my cold hand lets him go.

"sorry, Hidan-kun" taking a kunai I start to cut him down from the binds, obviously the minute he got down he'd let his rage out again. Watching him drop down my eyes trail off to try figure out where everyone else might have gone, the flash of a shining scythe makes me turn around to glance at it high up in the air. May as well let him get on with it as I just stare patiently waiting into his eyes, obviously unafraid of the strike before watching it move down and twist around to so the shaft hits my back sending me forwards into the albino's chest.

Eyes becoming completely entranced when the hit brings out lips together, a hand sliding up to grip a good clump of my hair to keep me firmly in place. Problem was I wasn't struggling against it as my eyes where still shut from the impact, opening to a slit to look at his cheek and tattered white hair that was usually clean and striken back. I was supposed to be fighting back against him, not giving in to temptation!  
Stupid enough that my lips actually part to let him shove his tongue in, for someone who apparently sat kissing my sister he wasn't very good at it, probably another thing that Stella put up with until getting what she wanted. Not like I had ever kissed someone myself, I was too shy for that apparently since I always tried to stay away from men, they where bad news.

"Hidan-kun! What the hell?!" someone snaps breaking the moment like a hammer to a house of mirrors, the albino's scythe still locked to my back and his lips still against mine as he stares at Stella close by. "I come here to apologies and this is how you treat me?" I hadn't realised up until now Hidan had my tongue between his teeth so I couldn't move without doing an erotically cheesy movement away from him.  
Stella watching my tongue slide past his teeth and graze his lips until the tip is out, free I suck my tongue back into my mouth to protect it. Growing alarmed to Hidan's hand trailing down behind my cloak to grip my ass sending a squeak from my lips, the wolf grin on his face was creepy. "Hidan-kun, you can't be about with other women. Jashin-sama would be really angry!" she snaps with a scowl, the masochist just smirks.

"fuck off, seriously. After I watched that weasel faced bastard of yours I couldn't give a fuck…I'd much rather fuck your sister anyway" my eyebrow twitching at the open statement, the wolf grin just getting even bigger on his own face while Stella's only drops to shock.  
"but she's a Jashinist heathen! She's not even good looking" the raven haired sister complains with arms crossed.

"like fuck asshole, at least the bitch stays true to the book of Jashin and doesn't fuck everything that moves!" being stuck in the middle I just stare at his chest absently as his grip tightens.  
"she's my sister, what makes you think she's going to be different?" blinking my eyes glare slightly, I'm nothing like her in the first place.  
"because she isn't like you, fuck-tard" he retorts holding me closer to him so the warmth of his chest goes through my cheeks and hands, this was just getting cheesy. "I'm just fucking pissed off I didn't grab her before you fucking came along" the pale hand gripping the clump of my hair releasing so it just lies flat against the back of my head. "go bang Itachi" his eyebrow curved in annoyance while Stella complains further.

Rolling my own eyes I give him a look from the top of my eye-lids to let go of my bum before I killed him, escaping his clutches I head towards the broken hallway while he follows, my sister trying to catch up as I disappear into my room. Eyes casting onto each and everyone of the group staring back, hands in my broken lock drawers, Kisame with my underwear on his head while Tobi had my bra's.  
"h-hello, Vesta. Un" Deidara laughs nervously putting the clothes back and shutting the drawers swiftly, glaring sternly they try to escape but Hidan stands blocking the door subconsciously.

"give me my clothes, Kisame put everything you've stolen back. Pein…I thought you knew better and moneybags? You're buying me new locks" my eyes glare, I wasn't in the mood for this as they drop everything and run. Kakuzu handing back my piggybank with a pout. Groaning my room looked a complete state, I had completely forgotten about Hidan up until now as I turn to peer at him.

"you're going to need a bigger fucking room" he mutter's glancing about before peering down at my confused stare. "maybe that dungeon room of yours would be better" Hidan mumbles creeping closer. "then I could fit all my shit in it" the albino sharing a bedroom? The unsocial idiot didn't even let Stella in his room for a second let alone consider sharing one, my eyebrows creasing suspiciously as he kisses me again yet more passionately. Still a bad kisser, at least he didn't drool I suppose.

"fucking love you" another thing Hidan just-did-not-say, even when with my sister for 2 years, even if they where alone I'm sure he never said it to her because I always remember hearing her complain about it countless times. Looking up at him from my daydream he was staring back expectantly for me to reply, mouth ajar to say something but it felt like I couldn't actually say it.  
"l…love you too…asshole" I smirk into the last bit making him scowl and smirk like a wolf again, my eyes glancing at his pale chest again. "you should wear your cloak, you'll catch a cold" I mumble trying to make up an excuse for my eyes staying locked to the abs and well built stomach.  
"you look too busy staring, to want me to bitch" breaking the daydream I let go of him again with a sweat drop on my temple and a fuming blush.  
"sh-shut up...asshole" I mumble nuzziling into him again, his chest vibrating with a chuckle.


End file.
